Vola Morten and the Secret Diary
by emilee-AKT
Summary: You've heard of Harry Potter, but have you ever wondered more about Ginny. Well now you can read all about her best friend, Vola, and learn more. But, Vola has a secret that ALMOST no one will ever know. Based on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Vola is a girl that is a year younger then Harry. I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters. Please Read and Review!!**

* * *

Our story begins in a quiet, very big, manor. All the people in the house were very busy doing different things. It was later in the day and the sun was just setting.

Lucius Malfoy, the owner of the large Malfoy Manor, was sorting through a box that the house- elf had just given to him. The box contained a large number of Dark objects. Narcissa, Lucius's wife, who always had a sour look on her face full of hatred, was sitting at the large table drinking some tea. The house- elf, Dobby, was rocking back and forth on his feet looking at Lucius very nervously. Their son, Draco, a twelve year old boy fresh out of his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardery, was sitting on the floor by the living room fire trying to talk to his dad, who was ignoring him completely, for he had heard the story of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, the three people that Draco hated the most in the world, a million times.

The four carried on with this until a fifth person came running down the stairs. The small little girl of the name Vola Morten. Vola was an eleven year old girl about to start her first year of Hogwarts who just happened to live with the Malfoys for a very good, and strange, reason. That reason is because her mother, Neville Godricson, had been murdered in a very dark time a few weeks after Vola was born. The very strange part about this is that it was her father who had killed her mother after he had found out that she was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor. He was not a very nice man and killed many people for he was none other than Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, but since most people feared his name as much as him they called him You- Know- Who, or He Who Must Not Be Named. Now though, her father was lost, powerless, somewhere far away after he had tried to kill Harry Potter, but failed.

Vola was a small girl with long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes that she had inherited from her mother. The thing that she had inherited from her father was that she had very pale skin, though, that is just what she had thought was the only thing she had inherited from him for she doesn't remember what he originally looked like, before he had become evil. See, she remembered everything from a week before her mother died for her father had put a very powerful spell on her that would make it so she would remember all that. The only good thing about her being pale was that she tanned very easily. The paleness also helped people believe the Malfoys when they told people that she was their niece.

"Draco, letters from Hogwarts came," she said stuffing his into his hand.

"Why did they come from _your_ owl?" he asked stopping the story he was telling to his father.

"Because, they just did," she answered giving him a look full of hatred for she did not like the Malfoys, especially Draco.

"Dobby!" Lucius said, making the tiny house elf jump, "I'm done with this box, put the rest of this back under the drawing room." He then turned, a smaller box in his hand, he was putting some of the items in it to be sold. "Let me see your book list Draco. Yes, yes, we'll go to Diagon Alley Wednesday."

Then looking down at her own list she saw:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Morten,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later that July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Vola looked at the letter and smiled, at least she did not have to worry about sending the owl out again for that is why the letters came from her owl, she had sent Professor Dumbledore a letter the previous night about if he knew that she was Voldemort's daughter and if she'd be allowed at Hogwarts. He did not reply but send back the book lists which she knew was a book list because she had seen Draco's last year.

After reading the letter she then looked at her new list and saw:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_by Newt Scamander

_Break with a Banshee_by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls_by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags_by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls_by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires_by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolfs_by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti_by Gilderoy Lockhart

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Let me see your list," said Draco from over Vola's shoulder.

"Let me see yours," she replied.

"Fine here, now give me yours."

"I never said you could see it though," she answered looking at his, it had all the Gilderoy Lockhart books and The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2. "Here you go," she said handing him back his and letting him see hers as well.

"What do we need all the Lockhart books for, he's a complete idiot," Draco said looking at her list and stuffing his into his pocket.

"You're asking me this _why_?" Vola answered snatching back her own list.

"Vola let me take a look at your list," said Lucius, holding out his hand for her to put it in.

"Why, it's the same as Draco's was last year except that it has every single Lockhart book you can imagine." She told Lucius, while tucking the letter in her book that was laying on the table. Lucius did not like how she had disobeyed him but their was nothing he could do about it so he turned away to see if Dobby had put the box back yet.

When he had gone, Vola looked down at the small box that Mr. Malfoy had put the items he was going to sell because of all the raids. When she did though, she saw something that made her very scarred.

_How could he sell that_, she thought, _it is very dangerous and would cause harm to so many people_. That night she asked him about it and he said that he wasn't going to sell it but just keep it safe for he would probably go to Azkaban if anyone were to raid their house and find it.

* * *

**A/N: I Hope that you liked it!! please review!! Let me know if I can Improve on anything. Oh and this is only part one of chapter one!! PLEASE REVIEW!! ****-)**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Friend, Part 2

**A/N: I know, I didn't do it write last time but, the preivious chapter was sopposed to be Chapter 1: A new friend, Part 1 but it was the first time I had upploaded them. Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to get more then 1 REIVEW!! So if you want a shorter time to wait please, please, please review!**

* * *

On Wendsday, Vola got up alot earlier than usual. They were leaving as soon as everyone had finished breakfast and Vola did not want to be the one that everyone was waiting for, again. So as soon as she woke up she got dressed and ran downstairs to have some eggs and toast. As soon as she finished she ran back upstairs and grabbed her money (they would stop at Gringotts so she could refill the bag). And grabbed her cloak, and of course her mother's old wand. She had been using this wand for private lessons in magic since the age of four, along with getting private potion making lessons, both lessons she recieved from the Hogwarts potion teacher Professor Severus Snape. As Vola ran back down the stairs she looked over at the table and saw that Draco had not even finished his breakfast and was still in his night things.

"Hey Draco, watch this," she said holding up the wand.

"Wha-, PUT IT DOWN!!" He yelled when he saw she had her wand out.

"Vola, what's all that yelling about." said Lucius walking in the room.

"Nothing," Vola said very fast trying to stuff the wand back in her pocket.

"She tried to curse me dad." Draco said.

"Yeah, I _tried_ but I didn't now did I," she said, "Besides, I was only going to make your cereal bowl explode."

"Vola, you know better than that." Said Lucius. "Now I want no more noise. Draco, hurry up and finish eating, we want to leave soon."

"Lucius, are you and Narcissa going to buy my school stuff?" She asked following him out.

"We'll buy everything except the Lockhart books, since we already have to buy them for Draco." He answered.

"You'll even buy me a new wand!" She said excitedly.

"You have a wand."

"No, it's my mum's old one. You know it doesn't work as much as it should for me anyway."

"It is perfectly fine. DOBBY! What are you doing." He said seeing the elf open the oven door.

"Dobby is putting his hands in the oven sir. Dobby is being bad house-elf sir." The elf answered holding up his hands to show them.

"Good, you should burn your ears too for almost burning our dinner last night." Lucius said.

"Yes sir, Dobby will do that sir." Said Dobby, turning back to the oven. Normally, Vola would run over and stop Dobby, but she had other things to worry about today.

"Well do you have my Gringotts key, I can't find it and I'll need to get a bit more money for the Lockhart books you know?" Vola said now walking up the stairs behind Lucius.

"I believe that Narcissa has it." He answered, going into a room and slamming the door behind him so that she couldn't follow him anymore.

"But wait, how are we getting to Diagon Alley this time!" Vola yelled through the door. Though this was useless seeing as how he could not hear her. She decided to storm away to her room to be with her golden owl, Sora, that she would be taking with her to Hogwarts, and her little gray owl, Twitters, that would be staying behind when she went to Hogwarts.

Her room was painted lavender and decorated with gold and silver star and moon stickers. Along most of the walls were bookcases that had spellbooks, potion books, and other varities of books including her diary, although none of these books were ones that were on her list. Along another wall were two doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other going to her closet. The last wall had her bed against it and dressers, and a desk facing out the window. In front of one window was a chest that was level to the bottom of the window. On that chest was Sora and Twitters. Their were many more windows and she always left the curtains open, and on nice days she opened the actual windows.

"VOLA," Narcissa called a few minutes later. "It's time to go."

"Finally," She said racing down the stairs. "So, how are we getting there?" She asked Lucius again.

"Portkey, I have sent an owl to Fudge to arrange it. This portkey will take us to The Leaky Cauldron." He said, holding up an empty soap dispenser. "Alright, so everyone ready. Grab on, and now."

When they landed in the Leaky Cauldron Vola started to laugh uncontrollabally because Draco had landed on the edge of a table and then fell off.

"Get up Draco," Lucius said.

"Sweetie are you alright. Oh my." Narcissa said helping her son up.

"Mother, I'm fine now get off of me." Draco said, embarassed by his mother since they were now out in public.

"Right, well I think that we should all go to the apothacary shop first to get Vola's potion ingredient and refill some of Draco's." Lucius said. "From there-"

"Dad, can you get me a present." Draco interupted.

""From there," He started again. "I will take Draco to the Owl Emporium to get some more owl treats for Draco's and Vola's owls. Me and Draco will then go to the Quidditch Supply Shop and get him a broomstick. Then I have some business in Knockturn Alley to deal with. Narcissa, you'll take Vola to get her supplies and we'll all meet in Flourish and Blotts to get the schoolbooks."

"Lucius, we need to go to Gringotts first though, I'm almost out of money." Vola said because she has her own Gringotts vault and kept all her money in it if she ever got any.

"Yes Lucius, we do need to go their first." Narcissa said.

"All right." Lucius said.

After they came out of Gringotts, they headed toward the apothocary shop. A few people looking questionally at the Malfoys because Vola was with them and everyone knew that the Malfoys only had a son. Half way down the road she heard someone shouting her name

"Vola! Hey Vola! Wait up!" She turned aroud and saw an old friend, Cedric Diggory. Even though they were three years apart they had met once before in the Ministry of Magic when Lucius had taken her. It just so happened that that same day Amos Diggory, Cedric's dad, had taken him too. Vola was six and Cedric was nine but they had stayed in touch and met each other since. Cedric was about to start his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Cedric," she yelled, running toward him. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know, are you starting Hogwarts this year?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're out buying my stuff." she said.

"Um-, who are you here with." He asked, he had just noticed that the Malfoys were there staring at them.

"Oh, yeah, well the Malfoy's are a friend of my dads and my dad was busy today so he asked if they could take me." Vola answered, Cedric did not know her greatest secret about her parents.

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you at school then I guess, hope to see you in Hufflepuff." He said turning back to his parents that were waiting for him. "Bye."

"Bye Cedric." She said going back toward the Malfoys.

"Who was that?" Narcissa asked.

"Amos Diggory's son, can't remember his name though." Lucius said.

"Cedric." Vola said.

"Right, well let's go." Narcissa said.

**A/N: first of all, I hoped that you liked it, please Review. Secondly, I didn't know what kinds of owls are called so I just put a golden one as the color of the owl. Twitters is an owl like Pig and both the owls are based on owl statues at my nana's house. I was there when I wrote this and in my room are two little owl statues, the only difference is that the golden one was the small one and the gray one was the big one. I had to put Cedric in it because they've been friends forever, and I know it said that Ginny is a main character but don't worry (she comes in the next chapter). **

**Sorry for the long authors note, and I'm going to say it one more time. PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!! -)**


	3. Chapter 1: A New Friend, Part 3

**A/N: So So Sorry that I haven't posted. I was waiting for reviews _hint hint_, cause I didn't get any _hint hint_, so if you review, I'll post faster _HINT HINT_ Please enjoy the chapter. and Please Please Review!! PLEASE!! -)**

After leaving the apothecary shop, Narcissa and Vola headed to go get Vola her cauldron, scales, and telescope. While Draco and Lucius headed in the opposite direction.

They left the shop with her stuff and Narcissa pulled out her money.

"Here," she said, handing her some Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. "That should be enough for your robes, I want you to go to Madame Malkins and only there then head to Flourish and Blotts. I have to go to pick up a few things."

"Right," Vola said with a great idea and she headed off to get her robes, but not from Madame Malkins. Once she was down the road a bit she saw someone else she knew.

"Katie!" Vola shrieked. Katie Bell was Vola's cousin, Katie's mom was Vola's mom's sister, though Katie's mom never knew who Vola's mom was married to.

"Vola," she said turning aroud and seeing her. "I forgot, your starting Hogwarts this year aren't you."

"Yeah." Vola answered.

"Cool, well _you_know what house your in all ready don't you." She said. Katie's mom was a direct descendant of Gryffindor, which meant that Katie was too. Katie didn't know who Vola's dad was, she believed that her father had deserted her and her mom when he found out her mom was going to have a baby.

"Well, I'm pretty sure, but you never know." Vola answered.

"Right, I'll save you seat at the Gryffindor table, you can meet some of the Quidditch team, I _still_ can't believe that I know Harry Potter."

"Yeah, we'll I'd better go, got to get my robes."

"Oh, okay, have you got your wand yet?" Katie asked.

"No, I'll let you know what it is though." Vola answered.

"Okay, bye." Katie said waving.

"Bye," Vola said before turning to go down the street.

After a few minutes she saw a girl about her age arguing with her mom, "But _mom_, why can't I just buy new robes and books." She was saying, the girl had flaming red hair and was caring a secondhand cauldron.

"Excuse me," Vola went to ask them.

"Yes dearie." The girls mother said.

"Um, I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing your daughter say that she didn't want secondhand robes." As she said this she turned and smiled at the girl who's face had turned red finding out that she was overheard. "Well, I know of this little shop, I'm actually going their now, but they have robes that are kind of secondhand but not. It's Madame Runfers and the robes are better that Progers, if that's where you were going, but they cost about the same. If not than Madame Runfers are cheaper." As she said this she could feel her face growing hot and thought that she was probably starting to turn red now.

"Really, well," the girls mother began to say.

"I could show you where it is if you'd like. Bye the way, my name is Vola, Vola Morten."

"Oh well, this is my daughter, Ginevra, she's starting Hogwarts this year."

"Really, so am I," Vola said leading the way to the shop.

"You are," the girl named Ginevra said, "by the way, you can call me Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She said looking at her mother. "I've _told_ her not to introduce me as Ginevra before but she won't listen."

"That's okay, I'm sure that I have had worse." Vola said, they were now ahead of Mrs. Weasley . "Wait, did you say that you were a Weasley."

"Yeah, I said I was Ginny Weasley. Why." Ginny said now looking very confused.

"Weasley, Weasley, I've heard it before." Vola said thinking hard.

"Um, my dad works at the Ministry, he's head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Ginny said. "And there are alot of other Weasleys."

"Do you have any brothers?" Vola asked.

"All I have _is_ brothers, I'm the only girl in the family." Ginny said.

"Oh, here's the place," She said showing them the shop. "Anyway, what are their names?" Vola asked turning into the shop.

"Hello their my dears, I am Madame Runfer," said a younge looking lady with curly blonde hair that was pulled into a tight bun. "Have either of you been in here before?"

"I have," Vola said.

"Oh, good, so do I need to explain how we work to these two." Madame Runfer asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay, as you can see there are many secondhand robes along these racks. Now what we do is take pieces from these robes and work them together. Then once they are the right size we die them for the color you need, black for Hogwarts, correct. And then they are just like new robes but still secondhand, you can tell a bit that they are secondhand but it should not matter. Progers are much more noticeable that they are secondhand though." Madame Runfers explained. "Do you like."

"I think we will try them." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Good, would you two please step up on these stools then and I will get to work." Madame Runfer said.

Ginny and Vola stepped onto the two stools and continued their conversation.

"Theirs Ron, he's only a year before us. Then theirs Fred and George, their twins and their starting their fourth year at Hogwarts. And Percy, he's a sixth year. I also have two brothers that aren't in Hogwarts, Charlie and Bill. Charlie lives in Romania working with dragons but Bill is in Egypt, he's a tomb curse breaker for Gringotts." Ginny explained.

"Charlie Weasley," Vola said very softly. "That sound familiar."

"Well I don't know why it should." Ginny said, "But, wait, did you say Vola Morten."

"Yeah," Vola said.

"Charlie's met you!" Ginny said, "He went to work with dad once and said that he met a girl named Vola Morten. So you already know Charlie. Wait, why were you at the Ministry?"

"Oh I go their alot with my-" She stopped.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Uncle, Now I remember Charlie." Vola said.

"Oh, why do you go with your uncle?" Ginny asked.

Vola thought she was being a bit nosey now but answered anyway because Vola was too. "I stay with them alot," she said.

"Why not with your parents?" Ginny said.

"Oh, well, um, my mum was killed when I was little." Vola said looking down, she didn't mind telling Ginny that, she just didn't want her to know who her dad was.

"You mean," Ginny dropped her voice, "You- Know- Who got someone to kill her?"

"Voldemort killed her himself." She said, she didn't mean to say his name but it didn't matter to her.

"You said his name," Ginny said.

"You want to sit together on the train." Vola said fast trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, save me a seat, we might be a bit late because we have Harry Potter staying with us so there's alot of people that need to be on time," Ginny said smiling and blushing.

"You like him don't you," Vola said seeing her blush.

"Well, yeah, a bit. But I keep making a fool of myself in front of him." Ginny said sadly.

"Okay girls, your all done." Madame Runfers said.

"Thank you, come on Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said. "Vola darling, we're going to Flourish and Blotts now, do you want to come with us?"

"No thank you, I have to go to Ollivander's and get a wand. I'm going their afterwords though." Vola said. That was the reason that she wanted to get the secondhand robes because she didn't want to use to much of her money for the wand.

"Okay then, we'll meet you their hopefully, I'd love for you to meet the rest of the family." Mrs. Weasley said as they left the store and started to head in opposite directions.

"Bye!" Ginny and Vola said at the same time.

**A/N: Yeah, Ginny and Katie!! I can't wait to see all the reviews you post, hint hint. I hope you post many many many!! Oh and I hope that you liked the story!! -)**


	4. Chapter 1: A New Friend, Part 4

**A/N: Not as long as usual. Sorry bout that. But hey, deal with it. NO REVIEWSSHORT CHAPTER. So please review! Also, I'm very happy, I'm trying out for a play, and my story is coming along great. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!! wow, I typed that perfectly, and alot faster then I thought I would be able to. Oh and the play is _The Grapes of Wrath _for those of you who were wondering.**

* * *

Vola walked into Ollivander's and looked around.

"Hello?" Vola said uncertainly, it seemed empty.

"Why hello Miss." Said a man coming out from behind one of the many shelves. "Starting Hogwarts are we? Well, who are you."

"Vola, Vola Morten."

"Morten, never heard of it. Is your father a wizard."

"No," Vola lied, "but my mum was."

"Who is your mother then?" Ollivander asked.

"Neville Godricson," she said.

"I remeber her wand, 12 inches, holly, unicorn tail hair." He said. "I was sorry to hear when she died. I'm sure you don't remeber her to well."

"No," Vola lied again.

"Yes, well why don't you try this wand." Ollivander said handing her a wand.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could make my own wand." Vola said.

"What! No, it takes many many years to master the wand makeing business."

"Oh, I know, but I've made one before and doesn't a wand work better if the user makes it."

"Well yes but-"

"Here, this is the one I made before, but I don't like it that much." She said handing him a wand.

"13 1\2 inches, pheonix feather, oak." He waved it and a ribbon came out the end, "it seems to work." He handed it back. "Well, all right. Come with me," He lead her to a door. "This is where I make the wands. There's all the woods on the table, and the cores are in the drawers. Have fun."

After about thirty minutes she had finished and went out with her wand. "Here," she said holding it out to Ollivander.

"Hmm, 11 1\2 inches, cherry, and-" He stopped.

"One unicore tail hair, one pheonix feather, and one dragon heartstring." she said, "I wanted one of each."

"Yes, it will work," he said. "I think that you did a good job. Your very smart, I think that you will be a great witch. Your keeping something from me aren't you. How could someone who grew up with a muggle know so much about wand makeing?" Vola didn't answer because she knew that he was really talking to himself rather than her.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Yeah, Vola lies alot to people, but somehow they still find out (you'll understand what I mean soon enough) Please review, please -) also, the next part is the last part of Chapter 1! (wow) So, I bought Salad at lunch today at school, but I dont like salad so I threw it away and ate the cheese and chicken that came with it. REVIEW!! -)**


	5. Chapter 1: A New Friend, Part 5

**A/N: Whoo Hooo, this is the last part of Chapter One, wow this story is long, 5 parts just to get to the end of chapter 1, and this story is as long as the second Harry Potter book, wow. But yeah, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I just realized the other day that I havn't been putting these since the first part of chpater 1, anyways. If I owned Harry Potter, i would not be sitting here posting this, I would be out publixhing this book right this very moment. I would also be rich and live in England, but I don't. **

* * *

After Vola had paid for her wand (she let Ollivander keep the other one she made) she left and ran very fast to Flourish and Blotts. When she got there Narcissa walked up to her.

"Good, your finally here. Lucius said that I could leave once you got here." Narcissa said.

Vola ran over to Lucius and said "Okay I'm here."

"Does it really take that long to get robes?" He asked.

"Well their were a bunch of people in front of me. Oh great, you had to pick to come here now." The reason that Vola said that was because she just saw a sign that said:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobigraphy

_MAGICAL ME_

today 12:30 pm to 4:30 pm

"Oh, I'll be right back," she said seeing the Weasleys.

"Okay, hurry up." Lucius said.

"Hi Ginny, Mrs. Weasley." Vola said walking up to them.

"Oh, hello dearie, we were starting to wonder when you'd get here." Mrs. Weasley said. "Here, this is Percy," she said pointing to a boy in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Vola" Vola said as he shook her hand.

"Hello, starting Hogwarts are you. Well I'm in Gryffindor and if you make it in Gryffindor than I'll help you along this year. I'm a prefect."

"Well congradulations," she said not really caring.

"This is Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hello, you're not as funny looking as my cousin said you were," Vola said looking at him.

"What, whose your cousin." Ron said looking really angry.

"Are you telling the truth, he's really not as funny looking?" Ginny whispered to Vola.

"No," she answered.

"This is Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley continued pointing to the twins.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George. Nice to meet you."

"Charmed." Vola said looking at Fred. She didn't know what it was but their was somthing about him.

"This is Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said pointing to the only non-red haired girl.

"Hermione Granger?" Vola asked and Hermione nodded. "Your the smartest girl in your grade is what my cousin told me. He's not to fond of you either."

"And this is-," started Mrs. Wealsey.

"No need to introduce me to him. Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." Vola said. "We have something in common you know."

"Really, what?" He started to say but then.

"It can't be, Harry Potter." Gilderoy Lockhart said. Grabbing Harry.

"I got to go, um, back there." Vola said pointing to the other side of the store. "To crowded here."

She walked over to where Draco was standing flipping through a book. She was about to say something when he looked over at Harry and rolled his eyes. Vola looked over there too but she stopped when her eyes fell on Fred. Fred seemed special to her, different, she could tell Fred from George too. Just then Ginny came nearer to her, and so did Harry carring a bunch of Lockhart books. Lockhart had said that he was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

_Great_ Vola thought when she heard that.

"You have these, I'll buy my own." Harry said putting the books in Ginny's cauldron.

"Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter?" Draco said walking up to Harry.

_Oh no_ Vola thought going over there.

"_Famous_ Harry Potter, can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page," Draco continued.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny said glaring at Malfoy. Vola knew she shouldn't have said it though.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfreind_!" Draco said making Ginny turn scarlet.

"Why can't you just give Harry a break Draco." Vola said, "And Ginny, she's never done anything to you. You don't even know her."

"Looks like you got _two_ girlfriends then, Potter," Draco said. "One's a Weasley, the other is-."

"Shut it Draco," Vola said, she was about to pull out her wand but just then Ron and Hermione came up.

"Oh, it's you," Ron said. "Bet you're suprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as suprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley. I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those." Malfoy said.

Ron put his books into Ginny's cauldron too and started toward Draco but Harry and Hermione grabbed him.

"He's not worth it Ron," Vola whispered in his ear.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley said coming over with Fred and George. Seeing Fred again Vola started to smile and blush. "What are you doing? It's to crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well- Arthur Weasley." Said Lucius walking up to Draco.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids... I hope that they're paying you overtime?" Lucius said. "Obviously not," He continued picking up Ginny's battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said.

"Clearly," Lucius said, glaring at Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "The company you keep, Weasley..." Just then Vola interupted.

"Happens to include me." She had said stepping foward.

"You don't have to get involved, you don't know how powerful the Malfoys are," Mr. Weasley said in her ear.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She said back, not taking her eyes off Lucius.

"Really, you of all people, friends with the Weasley's. Well, do they know?" Lucius asked.

Vola knew what he was talking about but didn't want ackward questions. "Know what?" she decided to say.

"Oh, well if they did know would they treat you the same?" He asked again.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, know what," Vola responded.

"Oh, I see. Well, still, I thought that you of all people would know you were better than that." Lucius said.

"Well that's not a suprise, wouldn't be the first time you thought wrong." Vola said.

"Your right. Because I also thought," he started turning back to Mr. Weasley. "That _you're_ family could sink no lower-"

Ginny's cauldron went flying as Mr. Weasley threw himself at Lucius, knocking him into a bookshelf and causing dozens spellbooks to come down on top of them. Their were shouts coming from everywhere. Fred and George cheering on their dad, Mrs. Weasley telling him to stop, and the assistant begging them to stop. Vola was laughing as she helped Ginny to her feet and went to get her cauldron and pick up the few Lockhart books that got scattered.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up," said Hagrid coming over to pull Mr. Weasley and Lucius appart.

Mr. Weasley's lip was bleeding and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by a book. He was still holding Ginny's book and trust it at her.

"Here girl," he said, "take your book- it's the best your father can give you." He motioned for Draco and was about to leave the shop when he looked at Vola, who was still standing beside Ginny with a smile on her face. She moved her head toward the door and mouthed _I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in a minute_, and she swept away.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur. Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that." Hargid said and Vola felt a bit accward having grown up with them. "No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter- bad blood, that's what it is- come on now- let's get outta here." Hargid finished.

Vola turned to Ginny. "I'll see you on the train then?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't forget to save me a seat." Ginny answered.

"Okay. Hey, I'll write to you, I have my own owl, it's name is Sora." Vola said.

"Sure, see you soon." Ginny said.

"Bye, it was nice to meet all of you," Vola said turning and running down the street to the Leaky Cauldron.

When she got their, Lucius and Draco stood up from one of the tables. Lucius's black eye was now healed.

"All right, let's go. Grab the portkey and hold on tight to your bags." Lucius said holding up the soap dispenser. Vola grabbed it and held on tight to her bags which carried all her school things now, and away they went.

**A/N: Remeber that part in the book and movie, I do, and I **_please review_** had to add it. See Vola isn't scarred of no **_please review_** Malfoy. Now next time there is a post here, it will **_please review_** be Chapter 2. Also I have been planning way ahead of where I **_please review_** am in writting my story, and I know you **_please review_** will love it. Anyway Please Please Please Please Please review Please. Thanks and I hope**_ please review_** that you liked this part, it was the longest one yet, just **_pleaes review_** so you know. **


	6. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express, Part 1

**A/N: I know, It's been so long. But here's the first part of chapter 2!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything realating to Harry Potter, except Vola Morten and Neville Godricson, and some other people I made up. Discaimer for this Chapter.**

* * *

The next few weeks were very boring, besides threatening to curse Draco every time that Vola saw him, there was nothing else to do. Vola spent hours in her room practicing spells with her new wand, which was working greatly and the Malfoys knew nothing about it yet. The day after they got their school things Borgin, the owner of Borgin and Burkes, came by to pick up the stuff Lucius sold him. She decided to spend that day in her room reading. She read and re-read all her new schoolbooks wondering how easy the spells were and then successfully casting all the spells for the millionth time it felt like. She also, however, stayed in touch with Ginny. Of course when the first letter from Ginny came, it came from an owl that looked like it would drop dead any minute, so Vola always sent her owl first, once she sent Twitters because he needed the exercise and when Twitters came back he came with Errol (Ginny's family's owl) and it looked like they were supporting each other.

Ginny and Vola now knew almost everything about each other except who Vola's parents were, who she lived with, and who her "cousin" was because in all Vola's letters she refured to Draco as her cousin.

The days seemed to go by way to fast and soon enough it was the day before they were going to Hogwarts.

"Vola make sure you get everything packed tonight," Narcissa was telling her when she was sitting by the fire reading a book.

"I will," Vola answered, Narcissa had been bugging her to pack and clean her room for days now and she had been ignoring her all those times. Vola could no longer ignor her though so she marked her place in the book and went to pack. When she went into her room she saw Sora sitting on her bed with an envolope attatched to her foot.

_Finally_, Vola thought. She wrote to Ginny the day before and was waiting for the reply. Vola took the envolope off her leg and set Sora in her cage so she was ready to take tomarrow. Then she read the letter.

_Dear Vola,_

_I'm so glad to here that you can do most of the spells, now you can help me. I tried to do some of them but I was unsuccessful. I got one down though I think, _alohomora, _the one that unlocks doors. Well sadly today was the last day that I could practice spells because tomarrow we start school and the Trace gets put on us. I'm still hopeing that you save me a seat and Mum wants you to come for Christmas if it is okay with your parents. Mum said that they might go see Bill though, I'll let you now if they don't and then maybe you could come. _

_Well, mum's haveing a row with Fred and George right now so I'd better go see what thats about. We will be late, I think we're all saving the packing until the morning. Just don't forget to save me a seat on the train. _

_With much love,_

**G**inny **W**easley

Vola was so happy, she might go somewhere for Christmas. She was also very proud of Ginny for being able to do _alohomora_. Vola would tell her tomarrow on the train though, Sora did not need to go out again, and Ginny probally wouldn't get the letter until tomarrow morning anyways.

Vola put the letter in her desk and glanced around the room. There were spellbooks everywhere, she forgot which ones were for Hogwarts and which belonged on her shelf. There were also robes and muggle close all around the floor, some dirty, some clean. Vola opened her desk again and pulled out her school list again. Then began searching for the books on it and putting them on her bed. Then the rest she put back on the shelves, except for a few she thought might be useful. Like the on that had a bunch of cureses and jinxes in it that she wanted to try on Draco.

After that she gathered all the dirty cloths and threw them in a pile on the floor. Then all the clean cloths she folded and sorted into Take To Hogwarts, and Staying In My Drawers For The Next Few Months. She then took down the dirty cloths and saw Dobby washing some of Draco's robes.

"Dobby," Vola said, "Would you please wash these too?" She asked, putting the cloths on the floor in front of Dobby.

"Of course, Master Vola." Dobby said bowing.

"Dobby, I'm not your master remember." Vola said, she always said that to Dobby.

"Sorry, Dobby forgot."

"It's okay Dobby, I gotta go finish packing now." Vola said going back upstairs.

When she got back upstairs she neatly put all the spellbooks in her trunk. Then she put all her cloths in on top of the books, her muggle cloths and pajamas and dressing gowns on one side and her robes, cloaks, and socks on the other. Finally she grabbed a pair of sandals for nice days that she could spend by the lake, and a pair of slippers. She made sure she had enough underwear and even packed a bathing suit so she could swim in the lake and try a few underwater spells. Then she closed the trunk and put it on the chest by the window. She then folded all the cloths that would not be going to Hogwarts with her and put them in her drawers.

She walked over to her huge, walk-in closet and grabbed Sora's cage off one of the shelves. She also got some owl treats for them too. She put the cage on top of her trunk and gave Sora and Twitters a treat. When she tried to give Twitters his he turned his head.

"You're still mad that your not going aren't you?" Vola said to him. "Well, it's not that you can't go, you just can't go with me. If you fly there yourself then I have not problem with it." When she said this Twitters turned back around and grabbed the treat, almost snaping her fingers while he was at it.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you like it, please feel free to review, OH and I've been really absesed with speaking Japanese lately, so yesterday I was watching iCarly goes to japan and when those 2 people were arguing in Japanese I only understood one thing they said. They called each other Baka, that means idiot, I also know what momo kanpai means, and kawii. momo kanpai is peach toast and kawii is cute. **

**So there is your japanese lesson for the day. WHOOOOO!!!**


	7. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express, Part 2

**A/N: I know it has been forever but I thought that is was because I didn't finish WRITTING the next chapter, well today I was taking a look and it turns out that I've BEEN finished with this chapter... heehee... So I hope that you enjoy and be happy I wasn't going to post this until Christmas but I decided not to let you wait any longer!  
Please Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related things except Vola, she is mine and no one else but you are welcome to use her in any of your stories!!!  
**

* * *

Then next morning when Vola woke up she looked over at the chest and noticed that Sora was now in her cage on top of the trunk. Twitters was nowhere to be seen though. Vola walked over to the trunk and opened it, just as she thought Dobby had put all her freshly laundured cloths in it. She closed the trunk back up and took it and Sora downstairs. Sora hooting and snapping all the way down the steps, she wasn't used to being put in a cage.

"Don't worry, I'll let you out as soon as we're on the train Sora," Vola said to her. She then put the trunk and cage next to the door.

Vola walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a bagel, sliced an orange, and got a glass of lemonade. She then walked into the drawing room and sat down. Draco was already eating French Toast. Just then Dobby walked in caring Draco's trunk and owl, he was struggling due to how he was so tiny and the trunk was so big and heavy.

"Master Draco- wanted his- trunk and- owl." He said with much difficulty.

"Not in here you pile of filth," Draco said harshly making Vola glare at him. Just then a bunch of milk from Draco's glass splashed into his face. "VOLA!" He yelled.

"What!" She said back harshly.

"What do you mean, 'what'!" he said back with equal harshness. "You did that!"

"You don't see my wand out now do you!"

"You don't need a wand! You did it!"

"I did NOT!"

"What's all the yelling about!" Screamed Lucius walking in. He looked over at Draco and how his face was wet and and he was glaring, then at Vola who had jumped to her feet and was glaring at both Draco and Lucius, then at Dobby who looked ready to pass out from the weight of the trunk. "Draco, go wash up, Vola check and make sure you got everything then change, Dobby put that by the fire." He said to them. Draco grouchily got up and stomped to the bathroom to wash his face. Dobby started walking with trouble to the living room, and Vola stayed exactly where she was.

"Lucius, what do you mean 'put it by the fire', I thought you didn't like using floo powder?" Vola asked still glaring at him and wanting to go help Dobby.

"I don't like it. However Fudge wants us to use it to go to the Leaky Cauldron where he sent a Ministry car to pick us up. The bloody rotten git." He mumbled the last sentence but Vola still heard it.

"But I'll get soot all over me!" Vola said.

"You can freshen up at the Leaky Cauldron," he said walking away.

Vola went back up to her room to change very quickly into her muggle cloths. When she got back downstairs she saw the two trunks, owls, and Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, and Dobby all by the fireplace.

Narcissa was trying to hug Draco goodbye because she wasn't going with them to platform 9 and 3/4. Draco however was practically refusing but finally gave in to one last hug (out of a million). Dobby was standing there with the bag of floo powder in his hands, and Lucius was looking at his watch.

"Good, Vola your finally ready." He said when she went over to the fireplace. "Dobby, our trunks are ready."

"Yes Master Malfoy, would you like me to apprate to the Leaky Cauldron with them first?" Dobby asked nervously.

"No you foul little monster, I would not let our trunks to be kept there by themselves. What were you thinking," Lucius said making the little elf jump and almost drop the bag of Floo Powder.

"Sorry Master." He mumbled, reaching into the bag and grabbing a pinch of the powder. "Would you like to leave now so you aren't late?" He asked.

"Yes now would be a good time to go." Lucius said as Narcissa was trying to strangle Draco with another hug. Dobby threw the powder into the fireplace and Lucius stepped in.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" He said, and he was gone.

Dobby threw another pinch into the fire, the flames turned emerald green again and Draco ran from his mothers grip. "Leaky Cauldron!" He said, and he to was gone.

Dobby was about to grab another pinch and add it to the fire but Vola grabbed her own and stepped into the fireplace. She threw the powder down and yelled through the ashes, soot, and emerald flames rising around her, "The Leaky Cauldron!" She said and she started to spin. Closing her eyes she spun faster and faster. She hated traveling this way. Finally she was in the Leaky Cauldron. Soot covered, but in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now, where can I change?" Vola asked as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace and settled.

"Wait for Dobby to get here with the trunks," Lucius said and as soon as he did, Dobby had apprated with the two large trunks and two owls.

"Dobby is here sir," he said with his squeaky voice

"Thank you Dobby, let me see my trunk please." Vola said grabbing her blue trunk and opening it to get a new outfit. "Now where is the bathroom?"

"Over there." Draco said nodding toward a door and snatching his trunk from Dobby so he could change too.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed, now please review!!! I'll post the next chapter before the new year, and I'll post 2 if I get 5 reviews so please review people!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express, Part 3

**A/N: So Sorry this has taken so long!!! Computer has a virus (and still does) so I won't be updating for a while again... Just thought I should update for the summer!!! Hope you enjoy (This is where the story starts to get good, you know how the Harry Potter stories are, not as good untill they get to Hogwarts) Well Yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

When Vola got out the bathroom she went to her trunk and Sora. A Ministry man was standing there waiting for them.

"You ready?" Lucius asked her.

"Yep, ummm, why is Dobby still here." Vola asked realizing the little elf was standing there.

"Well," Lucius said getting down lower so that the Ministry man would not hear him, "I was about to send him on his way, but then the ministry man showed up and said 'you are so kind, to be taking your house-elf with you. Not many people do that, I am sure Fudge would appreciate that.' So I had to tell Dobby he could stay, Fudge should know that I was nice to a house elf."

"Oh, I see, kiss up." Vola whispered very softly so that Lucius could barley here the last two words as he stood up straight again.

"All right, I think we are ready. Please lead the way, and _please _don't let Dobby be seen." Lucius said.

The Ministry Man nodded his head and walked toward the door. "All right, first of all, my name is Sturgis Podmore. Yes Lucius I know that you already know me, but the children don't." Sturgis added when he saw Lucius roll his eyes. "Anyway, I am to be driving you to platform 9 and 3/4, but first we need to arrange in a way that no muggle will see Dobby." He said, inclining his head a bit toward the House- Elf. "So, here's what we are going to do, I will firstly take out the trunks and owls and put them in the back of the car. Then I will come back inside and get you. You will be in this formation, Vola on the right, Draco on the left, Lucius in the back, me in the front, and Dobby in the middle. Dobby, you try to make sure no one sees you please and thank you. Now make sure your ready once I come back because we do not want to be late." And with that, Sturgis took the trunks and owls and was out the door.

He talked surprisingly fast and it was hard to keep up with him. Vola at least heard the part were he said Vola on the right, and to her that's all she needed to know. Vola took the ponytail holder off of her wrist and pulled her hair into a neat and cute ponytail with a blue ribbon wrapped around it to match her blue shirt and jeaned skirt.

Just then Sturgis walked back in. "All right, ready, Good. Let's go." He said very fast again. He also did not wait for anyone to say if they were ready or not, because Vola was not ready, she was not in position. So she ran to where she was supposed to be beside Dobby and they walked out.

In front of the Leaky Cauldron was a dark green car, with a golden M on it for Ministry. The car also had little flags on it that was also green with little M's on it. The inside was very large and roomy, Vola got in the back first, then Dobby got in the middle seat and Draco got in last. Lucius got in on the passenger seat and Sturgis got in the drivers. Sora and +++Draco's Owl (I am unaware of its name) +++ were situated in front of their feet.

As they drove along Vola was smiling happily and constantly looked out the windows, she loved Muggle travel, except walking. She however, did not want to look over at Draco because she could feel his eyes on her, as though daring her to make him find a reason to yell at her.

The car ride to the station was long and quiet, Sturgis tried to make conversation sometimes by saying things like, "The weather sure is fine today", and, "I don't know how muggles can get around like this". He eventually noticed that no one was going to answer him so he too stopped talking.

When they finally got to the station it was about 10:30, 30 minutes until the train leaves.

"I'll go and get some trolleys, you all stay here," Sturgis said to them.

Vola got out of the car as fast as she could, she hated sitting in there no matter how roomy it was. As she got out Sora's cage fell over, so she had to quickly get her up and back in the car before anyone noticed an owl on the ground screeching. As soon as she had picked up Sora's cage Sturgis came back with two trolleys.

"Here you go little lady, a trolley for you. And a trolley for you young man," Sturgis said, handing both Vola and Draco a trolley. Draco took his and gave Sturgis a dirty look, while Vola put her two trunks and owl on hers, one of the trunks actually was hers, the other one had Dobby hidden in it.

"Alright, let's go; slow down Draco you don't want these," Lucius stopped, "Muggles, to see you go through the barrier." He finished.

"Right, I guess I'll be on my way then Mr. Malfoy. You're very welcome for the service. If you ever need me, just send an owl." Sturgis said before putting his hand on the car, which turned a glowing blue, and vanishing. Vola smiled, why didn't she think of that, a car portkey.

"Right... well... Vola and Draco, go on through the barrier, I'll be right behind you." Lucius said.

Draco pushed past Vola and ran right into the barrier, Vola was a little nervous and looked around, she hated going through the barrier last year when she went to see Draco off. She closed her eyes and ran right at Platform 9 and 3/4. When she opened her eyes she found herself on the Platform and about to hit a girl about her age. Vola tried to stop the trolley but it hit the girl and she fell over with a soft, "ouch".

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I was through the barrier; here let me help you up." Vola said rushing for the girl. She was very blonde and didn't seem to be hurt, she was just kind of sitting on the floor starring into space.

"I'm alright," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Are you sure about that, oh, your magazine fell, _The Quibbler_ huh?" Vola said picking it up for her as she slowly got off the ground.

"Yes, my dad is the editor, Xenophilius Lovegood. Have you ever heard of him?" The girl asked.

"Er... no." Vola said, she knew that _The Quibbler_ was always just a load of rubbish.

"Oh, well, my name is Luna, Luna Lovegood. What's yours?" The girl, apparently named Luna, asked.

"Oh...er..." Vola really didn't want to continue a conversation with her, she wanted to go find Ginny, and the train leaves in 20 minutes. "Oh... my name is... Vola, Vola Morten."

"Morten, are you related to the Russian Royal Wizard family Mortain?" Luna asked.

"No."

"Oh well, are you starting Hogwarts this year? I am, and I already know what house I am going to be in."

"Really, I'm starting too. Which house do you think?"

"Ravenclaw, wit beyond pleaser is a mans greatest treasure!"

"Right... well it was nice meeting you; I guess we'll see each other later then."

"Oh definitely!" Luna said before walking dreamingly over to a man that looked so much like her would be her dad.

_Where is Ginny?_ Vola thought to herself, she already had put her trunk into an empty compartment, which she sealed so no one would get in and take it, and was now waiting on the platform looking for her friend or any of the red haired family. Dobby was waiting by the barrier like Lucius had told him to. Draco had found Crabbe and was now waiting for his other friend Goyle, both whose parents were death eaters, and Vola had stayed with the both of them when she was little. Vola had seen no site of them and just couldn't figured out why they weren't there.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed!!! Please Please Please review!!! (The more you review, the more I 'might' update) I don't know about you, but I can't wait until the new movie comes out!!! 5 DAYS BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY!!! I'm going to see it the day before my Birthday with my aunt!!! I love you all (But I love Reviews even MORE!!!) =-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! Okay so I haven't updated any of my stories in a good year or more... =( And actually I ended up completely changing a bunch of them... Soooo! I'm probably going to make a new account a repost them... I'll tell you my new username when I make it... Sorry about that... =( Hope to see and hear from you guys again soon! =D


End file.
